1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to dancing hula dolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Most hula dolls are not lifelike as they do not move their hips. My invention provides a dancing hula doll that shakes her hips in such a manner that she appears to be lifelike.
3. Disclosure Statement.
Kim, U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,775, issued Oct. 8, 1985, discloses a dancing hula doll which alternatively moves its hips left and right while slowly turning counterclockwise and a Hawaiian melody is heard.
My invention is a dancing hula doll which alternatively moves its hips left and right while slowly turning counterclockwise and a Hawaiian melody is heard, but is an improvement in apparatus from the doll of Kim. This improvement in apparatus results in a lower manufacturing cost of approximately 25%.